Siria White Ou le pire cauchemar de Sirius Black
by Felifaery
Summary: Petit délire d'un samedi soir pour une auteur fatiguée... Ou comment McGonagall et Dumbledore vont faire regretter à Sirius son comportement léger auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard...
1. Balade nocturne

_Voilà ce qui se passe quand on a les neurones qui se plante dans les connexions..._

_C'est une impro totale, on était un samedi soir, j'devais pas être très nette, et j'ai eu une espèce d'idée loufoque... Celle d'une McGonagall machiavélique... Et puis, à force de lire des fics sur un Sirius bourreau des coeurs, je me suis plut à lui imaginer une bonne punition..._

_Si j'adore les fic d'humour, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Je peux faire quelques trucs, mais mon but dans ce ca est un délire total... J'ai quelques idées en tête, mais rien de bien précis... Et surtout, je doute beaucoup, donc je vous demanderais deux petites choses :_

_- Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si j'ai peu de retour, je considérerais comme nul, et je l'effacerais (ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est juste que je la sens moyennement, alors si personne la sens, je laisse tomber)_

_- Si vous trouvez ça sympas, et que vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'en serais très heureuse, je suis même ok pour collaborer avec quelqu'un pour l'écriture en elle même..._

_Voilà, vous savez tout, maintenant, bonne lecture !_

_Kiss kiss_

_Faery_

* * *

Chapitre Premier : Balade nocturne... Ou comment Sirius Black se fit piéger… 

Sirius regarda des deux côtés, personnes n'arrivaient dans le couloir… Il souffla et sortit de la salle de classe désaffectée, suivit par une ombre pouffant. Il retint un soupir et reconduisit la jeune Serdaigle, jusqu'à l'entrée de sa Salle Commune, où il lui offrit un dernier baiser. Quand le portrait se referma, il avait déjà oublié son nom.

Il rentra en sifflotant vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais ce soir-là, la chance refusa de lui sourire, au détour d'un couloir du 4ème étage, il tomba nez à nez avec le Professeur McGonagall dans sa robe de chambre écossaise.

« Mr Black, sourit le Professeur. »

Mais son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant.

« Professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Justement, je vous cherchais ! Les troisième année sont en train de détruire la Salle Commune ! »

« Vous avez un aplomb et une imagination stupéfiantes, Mr Black, dit-elle calmement. Mais sincèrement, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Le jeune homme essaya de prendre un air neutre.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Professeur ! »

« Le pire, Mr Black, c'est que vous ne taisez pas son nom pour la protéger, mais parce que vous ne vous en souvenez plus…, soupira-t-elle. »

« Mais pas du tout Professeur ! se défendit-il. »

« Alors je vous écoute, son nom. »

Il cilla et détourna le regard.

« Vous me décevez beaucoup, Mr Black, soupira McGonagall. Je peux tolérer vos escapades nocturnes, mais votre façon de traiter ces jeunes filles est intolérable… Suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, et suivit sa directrice au travers des couloirs de Poudlard.

Quand il reconnut la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius se raidit. Ok, il admettait qu'il avait exagéré, mais de là à ce que le Directeur en soit informé…

« Mistral Gagnant, dit-elle. »

La gargouille tourna et révéla le fameux escalier tournant. Ils montèrent sur la première marche, et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte de bois. Le Professeur McGonagall entra sans frapper, et Sirius s'aperçut que le Professeur Dumbledore les attendait assis derrière son bureau, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu ciel avec des lunes et des étoiles, et d'un bonnet de nuit assorti avec un énorme pompon rose au bout. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient tressés grossièrement. Sirius retint un sourire devant l'accoutrement de son professeur.

« Mr Black, commença le directeur, savez-vous que vous venez de me faire perdre 10 Gallions. »

Sirius le regarda perplexe, il ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation.

« Albus ! Je crois que cela ne regarde pas ce jeune homme ! s'exclama McGonagall. »

« C'était tout de même l'enjeu de notre pari…, sourit Dumbledore. Mais j'avoue que je me suis trompé sur son compte… Je craints qu'une jeune Serdaigle risque d'être déçue demain matin… »

Sirius s'intéressa à Fumseck, mais l'air réprobateur du phénix le fit détourner le regard. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança.

« Je peux savoir quelle va être ma punition, Professeurs. »

« Oh, je craints qu'elle ne vous déplaise, Mr Black, expliqua Dumbledore, mais Minerva à eut beaucoup d'imagination, et je n'ai put m'empêcher d'y mettre mon grain de sel… »

Sirius pâlit quelque peu, il s'attendait à tout, et était assez inquiet… Mais après tout, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal… Non, mais ses professeurs avaient une forte tendance à avoir l'esprit tordu…

« Je vous écoute… Quelle salle vais-je devoir nettoyer de fond en comble ? demanda-t-il en se permettant un sourire. »

« Malheureusement, aucune salle ne nécessite votre intervention, Mr Black, bien que je ne doute pas que vous eussiez préféré du nettoyage, sourit McGonagall. »

Ce sourire acheva de le tétaniser. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Directrice comme ça et ça lui faisait peur. Ce sourire avait une tendance machiavélique des plus hallucinante sur son professeur.

Le silence resta pendant un moment. Dumbledore et McGonagall observait Sirius comme s'ils le jaugeaient. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme essayait d'imaginer la punition qu'ils lui avait concocté…

_"Arrêter de faire des coups aux Première Année… Non, pas assez méchant… Ne plus en faire aux Serpentards… Ouais bof… Etre aimable avec Servilus… Ah non ! Ça c'est machiavélique… Oh non, pitié pas ça… Pire encore, être son larbin pendant une semaine… Ou même un mois ! Mais ils en seraient capable… Oh non, faites que ce ne soit pas ça…"_

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dumbledore…

« Vous paraissez inquiet, Mr Black. »

« Moi, inquiet ! Jamais ! s'écria-t-il avec un soupçon d'hystérie. »

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un dernier regard, avec l'air complice de ceux qui vont en faire une bien bonne… Sirius déglutit, prêt à entendre la sentence…

« Votre comportement exécrable avec la gente féminine de Poudlard doit cesser…, commença McGonagall. Nous avons décidé de remédier à ceci en tentant une expérience… »

Sirius regarda ses Professeurs, partagé entre le soulagement et la curiosité… Tant qu'il n'était pas obligé de se mettre à genoux devant Servilus, rien ne pouvait être bien grave…

« C'est pourquoi, en concertation avec l'équipe professorale de Poudlard, nous avons décidé de vous donnez une leçon un peu particulière, continua la Directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Pendant une semaine, vous allez vivre dans le corps d'une jeune fille de votre âge, expliqua Dumbledore. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Sirius éclata de rire, il trouvait la plaisanterie très drôle, ses professeurs l'avaient bien eut… Mais quand il vit leur sérieux, il douta…

_"Non, il ne peuvent pas faire ça, pas vraiment… Non,_ paniqua-t-il intérieurement."

« Ce qui serait plus exact à dire, Mr Black, reprit McGonagall, c'est que vous allez devenir une jeune fille pendant une semaine… Pour éprouver ce que vous, et le reste de la gente masculine, leur font subir… »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche… Leur air sérieux l'informa que ce n'était absolument pas une plaisanterie…

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas…, souffla-t-il. »

« Au vu de votre dossier bien rempli, remarqua Dumbledore, vous risquez le renvoi après cette dernière escapade nocturne… »

Sirius ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau…

« C'est… C'est déloyal ! s'écria-t-il. »

« Exactement, Mr Black. Mais pas plus que vous vis à vis de la gente féminine, remarqua McGonagall. »

« Minerva a tout à fait raison Mr Black, sourit Dumbledore. Mais personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça déloyal, je dirais plutôt que vous avez creusé votre propre gouffre, et qu'en tombant vous avez choisit votre propre punition… »

Sirius fit plusieurs allers-retours entre ses deux professeurs avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient à 100 sérieux. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège envie par un certain désespoir… Mais l'idée qu'il pourrait raconter tout à ses amis et mater les filles le rendit un peu plus joyeux, une semaine de rêve avec les Maraudeurs, en espion avec un déguisement à toutes épreuves… Le pied quoi !

« Ôter ce sourire de votre visage Mr Black, le coupa McGonagall. Vous ne serez pas loger dans les dortoirs des filles, et ne pourrez révéler votre identité à vos amis, de quelques façons que ce soit… Nous avez-vous pris pour des enfants ? »

« Vous serez une jeune irlandaise venu pour visiter notre école, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous serez logé dans une chambre à part. Pour les contacts avec vos amis, nous avons pris nos précautions pour que vous ne puissiez rien leur révéler… Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne sommes pas des débutants… »

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête avec le moral dans les talons… Dans sa tête toutes les feintes possibles défilaient légales, et illégales, mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était coincé, et il s'était coincé lui-même…

« Bien Mr Black, commença Dumbledore. Vous allez vous endormir, et demain matin, vous vous réveillerez sous les traits de Miss Siria White… Bonne nuit…, acheva-t-il en agitant à peine sa baguette. »

Sirius se sentit tomber avant de se retrouver dans le noir total… L'estomac jouant de la samba, il perdit le sens des réalités persuadé que ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… Ouais, c'était ça, l'excès de chocolat additionné aux acrobaties nocturnes ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau… Convaincu qu'il se réveillerait à l'Infirmerie, ses amis autour de lui le lendemain matin, il sombra dans le sommeil…


	2. Réveil difficile

**_Désolée pour ce si gran retard, mais sincèrement, ce délire m'a donné beaucoup de mal pour trouver la suite._**

**_Maintenant, j'ai l'histoire en tête, donc ça viendra plus vite !_**

**_Promis !_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_**

**_PS : Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une réponse aux reviews, mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont déposé un petit mot, car c'est eux qui m'ont motivé à me creuser la tête pour pondre une suite !! Merci à vous. Kiss_**

**

* * *

****Chapitre Second : Réveil difficile... Ou pourquoi Dumbledore est un grand sorcier...**

Sirius battit des paupières dans la lumière aveuglante… Il avait fait un cauchemar horrible ! Après avoir quitté… C'était quoi son nom déjà… Il n'en avait aucune idée… Donc, après avoir quitté la petite Serdaigle, il s'était fait choper par McGo, qui l'avait conduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait un de ces airs machiavéliques ! Ouais, ça pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, McGo était sévère, mais pas machiavélique, Gryffondor, pas Serpentard… Donc bref, elle l'avait conduit chez le Directeur, qui lui avait annoncé, qu'en guise de punition, ils allaient le transformer en fille… Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête les Chocogrenouilles, ça lui réussissait pas…

Il s'étira en grognant et se leva lentement… Le soleil était déjà haut, et l'éblouissait. Il fit quelques pas incertains, et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, sentant que le soleil ne venait plus directement dans son visage… Il eut un mouvement de recul… Face à lui se tenait une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébènes légèrement ondulés, ses yeux bleu nuit étaient légèrement endormis et surpris… Elle ne portait qu'une légère chemise de nuit blanche et vaporeuse qui laissait ses bras nus, et découvrait la naissance de ses seins, et semblait lui dénuder le dos… Sa chemise était légèrement transparente, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination quand à la perfection de son physique…

Finalement, il avait peut-être finit la nuit avec la Serdaigle… C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir, sûrement la Salle sur Demande… Son problème, c'est qu'il était bien en peine de se rappeler de son prénom et à la réflexion, il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà vu… Il était même sûre que la jeune Serdaigle était blonde…

Il tourna à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté des yeux, c'est sûr qu'elle avait de quoi regarder… Il lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'elle lui rendit de manière quasi identique et synchrone… Perplexe, les filles étaient plutôt du genre à lui répondre par un sourire timide, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux… La jeune fille fit de même au même instant… Il fit un pas en arrière, elle fit encore de même… Alors que le doute continuait de s'installer en lui, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille se tenait dans un cadre de bois clair… Hors, il n'y avait aucun mur, donc il ne pouvait y avoir aucune porte…

Sirius baissa les yeux… Il était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit… De longues mèches brunes s'écoulaient de ses épaules… Et il avait un corps de femme… Il chancela et s'écroula… Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il compris que c'était encore pire qu'un cauchemar… C'était la réalité !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelqu'un lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, manquant d'assommer quelqu'un qu'il n'identifia pas… Il se regarda à nouveau et grimaça quand tout lui revint en mémoire… Il allait leur taper un de ces scandales !

« Eh, ça va ? demanda une voix douce. »

Il se retourna et croisa deux émeraudes… Combien de chance avait-il de se retrouver nez à nez avec Lily Evans… La rousse le regarda perplexe, un peu comme s'il était fou… Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux lui expliquer, qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais quand il commença à parler, il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec un air gênée.« Désolée, mais je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis… Tu t'exprimes en allemand c'est ça ? Dumbledore m'a dit que tu avais étudié là-bas… Mais je suis désolée, je ne comprend pas cette langue… »

Sirius la regarda et maudit 300 fois Dumbledore et McGonagall, visiblement, ils avaient tout prévu…

« Pardonne moi, je ne suis pas du matin…, expliqua-t-il en entendant une voix douce parler à sa place. »

Lily lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle l'attendait dans le petit salon attenant. Sirius hocha vaguement la tête, sa première action quand il sortirait de là, serait de tuer son directeur…

Il ouvrit la penderie et se retrouva bouche béante quand il avisa les vêtements qui s'y trouvait… Avec un grognement, il maudit à nouveau McGonagall… Il savait très bien quel effet aurait sur ses condisciples mâles, ce genre de vêtements… Il savait quel effet ça avait sur lui.

Il se débattit 10 minutes avec le soutien-gorge, il savait les enlever lui, pas les mettre ! Il enfila ensuite une petite jupe plissée noire, puis une chemise blanche qu'il boutonna bien jusqu'en haut ! Il enfila ensuite de hautes chaussettes de laine blanche qui, il l'espérait, dissimulerait entièrement sa peau blanche. Il soupira et enfila des chaussures noires, qui avaient les talons les moins hauts et manqua s'écrouler en voulant regarder le résultat dans le miroir. Il grogna car malgré ses efforts, il trouvait toujours la fille dans le miroir attirante ! Il enfila un gilet noir et grogna en s'apercevant qu'il ne dissimulait rien du tout ! Attrapant une cape, il sortit en essayant de ne pas s'étaler à nouveau…

Lily était assise dans un canapé rouge, lisant un épais livre… Les bonnes habitudes revenant au galop, il loucha sur ses jambes avant de se fustiger mentalement… Il avait l'apparence d'une fille et s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer des problèmes, il avait intérêt à faire attention…

« Siria ? appela Lily. »

Elle douta devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

« C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelle, non ? Siria White ? »

Sirius hocha la tête en se retenant de rire, au moins Dumbledore ne manquait pas d'humour.

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis Préfète-en-Chef et j'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor, se présenta-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, frappe au portrait juste en face, celui qui représente un lutin, je partage l'appartement avec Guillaume Brown, c'est le Préfet-en-Chef et il est de Serdaigle. »

Ça, il le savait, James avait failli faire une attaque quand il avait appris que sa Lily allait partager un appartement avec ce tombeur… Sirius eut du mal à retenir son sourire…

« Bon, et si on allait manger, proposa Lily, je te conduis, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais arrivée très tard hier soir, je suppose que tu ne te rappelle pas du chemin. »

« En effet, dit calmement Sirius qui avait pourtant de fortes envies de meurtre. »

En s'exhortant au calme, Sirius suivit Lily dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Trop absorbé par le contrôle de ses nerfs, il ne remarqua pas les regards que lui lançaient les garçons sur son passage. Il ne prit conscience de ça que lorsqu'un téméraire lui pinça les fesses en le croisant. Le temps que l'information soit assimilé et qu'il se rappelle que c'était dû à son apparence, le type avait déjà disparut. Jurant qu'il mangerait du Poufsouffle au déjeuner, il entra dans la Grande Salle, sur les talons de Lily.

« Superbe n'est-ce pas ? sourit la Préfète-en-Chef. »

Sirius lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et acquiesça vaguement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, les gens ici sont sympathiques, du moins, tant que tu restes à distance des Serpentards… »

Elle posa les yeux sur la table des Gryffondors, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un, puis son regard parut soulagé.

« … Et des Maraudeurs… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, certes il savait que Lily ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, mais de là à les mettre au même niveau que les Serpentards, il y avait une limite à tout.

Il allait lui rétorquer un peu vertement quand une voix les interrompit.

« Miss White ! Heureuse de vous voir réveillée, sourit le professeur McGonagall. »

Sirius lui offrit un regard polaire, d'une froideur tranchante qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire ravi de la directrice-adjointe.

« J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire Professeur, commença Sirius d'une voix mal maîtrisée. »

« Nous verrons ça après le petit déjeuner, Miss White, vous devez être affamée après cette nuit riche en péripétie… »

« Bien professeur, grinça Sirius. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, elle trouvait la nouvelle bien étrange, mais en même temps, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre sa gêne. Se retrouver dans un pays étranger sans connaître personne, ce n'était pas facile du tout…

« Allez viens, je vais te présenter des amies… »

Lily le conduisit jusqu'à un petit groupe de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles qui mangeaient à la table des 'rouge & or'. Sirius les connaissait déjà, il était sortit avec l'une des Serdaigles et depuis le groupe entier le détestait. Il s'assit malgré tout en essayant d'avoir un air dégagé même s'il avait l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud.

« Salut Lily ! On se demandait ce que tu faisais, d'habitude, c'est toi qui viens nous réveiller. »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de guider Siria, expliqua Lily avec un sourire. »

Les jeune filles se tournèrent vers Sirius et le saluèrent chaleureusement. Grande première, les Harpies étaient aimables avec lui, c'était à noter dans les annales.

_"Pas avec toi crétin, avec Siria !"_

Il avait légèrement oublié ce détail…

« Je te présente Tania, commença Lily. »

Elle lui désigna la première qui avait parlé, une jolie jeune fille noire, petite mais grande gueule qui avait une langue acérée dès qu'il s'agissait d'écraser les Maraudeurs.

« Eliane dite Ian, qui est à Serdaigle – c'était la voisine de Tania, une grande svelte qui se cachait derrière ses longs cheveux blonds et dissimulait de beaux yeux vert d'eau derrière des lunettes sévères – Rosie, Serdaigle aussi – celle-là il la connaissait plutôt bien, une belle brune aux yeux noirs, une ancienne proie… – Raquel de Poufsouffle. »

_"Tiens, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une Poufsouffle, _s'étonna Sirius."

Il regarda la jeune fille plus attentivement, une rousse aux yeux d'ambre qui souriait tout le temps et était aimable avec tout le monde. Du moins tant qu'elle n'était pas sur un balai. Là son coup de batte était d'une précision et d'une puissance infaillible. Au dernier match de Quidditch, elle avait désarçonné James trois fois.

« Et enfin Nessa, de Gryffondor, termina Lily. »

Sirius regarda la jolie métisse qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses yeux couleur lilas contrastaient avec sa peau sombre, lui donnant un regard magnétique et ses cheveux noirs avait été tressé de façon à lui dégager le visage, tout en les laissant libres vers l'arrière où ils formaient de belles boucles serrées.

Sirius se fit violence pour ne pas lui faire un sourire charmeur et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Dans ce groupe, il y avait deux filles qui paraissaient carrément charmantes et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il les croisait, c'était soit ils s'ignoraient, soit ils s'attaquaient. Et dans ce cas là, Tania, Rosie, Lily et parfois Raquel étaient en première ligne. Les autres fois, James faisait ses demandes à Lily, pendant que Sirius s'occupait de prendre des paris auprès des spectateurs. Dans combien de secondes James se prendrait-il la main de Lily dans la tronche ?

Quand ses tortionnaires de professeurs lui auraient rendu son apparence – il comptait que ça arrive très vite – il n'oublierait pas Nessa et Eliane, ces filles avaient tout pour plaire. Même si Ian se cachait, Sirius savait reconnaître les jolies filles à 500 mètres à la ronde…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais parmi nous Siria ? demanda Raquel de sa voix toujours enjouée. »

Sirius se figea et maudit encore ses professeurs… Que dire ? Fort heureusement, le courrier arriva, lui donnant un divertissement bienvenu. Les jeunes filles reçurent chacune un pli et se plongèrent dans leur lecture, tandis que Ian payait la chouette brune qui lui apportait la Gazette.

Soudain un concert de gloussement se fit entendre sur leur droite, Sirius reconnut le groupe de filles qui les suivait partout, lui et ses amis. Mais ce qu'il remarqua aussi fut la mine sombre des jeune filles autour de lui.

« Arrivée des abrutis dans trois, deux, un…, soupira Nessa. »

Les filles d'à côtés redoublèrent de gloussements en se recoiffant, comme tous les matins. Sirius regarda ses amis arriver. Trois beaux gosses dans le sens propre du terme, même si physiquement, il n'était pas tous du même niveau, ils se savaient tous les quatre très beaux.

Il remarqua tout de suite que James avait repéré les jeunes filles. Et il se rendit compte qu'elle en était pleinement consciente quand Eliane ouvrit la bouche.

« Connerie version Potter, première de la journée, dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… »

« Salut Lily jolie ! Alors, ce soir rendez-vous dans la Tour d'Astronomie, souffla James dans l'oreille de la jolie rousse. »

Lily se tourna vers le maraudeur avec un regard des plus méprisants et pour aggraver son cas, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se décoiffer encore plus. La Préfète-en-Chef le toisa froidement avant de se retourner et de mordre dans un croissant. Sirius savait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il vit Raquel secouer la tête, tandis que Eliane et Rosie échangeaient un regard désespéré.

Nessa souffla très bas pour que ses amies seules entendent :

« Connerie Potter, deuxième acte dans trois, deux, un… »

« Avoue ma douce, tu en meurs d'envie, insista-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse. »

Les yeux de Lily s'allumèrent d'une lueur de rage que connaissait bien le maraudeur. Elle saisit une fourchette qui traînait sur la table et en donna un coup sur la main de James.

« Aïe ! s'exclama ce dernier en bondissant en arrière. »

« Puisque les mots que je prononce semble ne pas percer la couche d'imbécillité qui entoure ta cervelle, j'espère que cette technique sera plus claire Potter ! »

Elle retourna à son repas sans un regard de plus au jeune homme. Remus et Peter étaient morts de rire et Sirius se retenait à grand peine, alors que les autres jeunes filles se moquaient joyeusement, sous le regard noir de certaines autres.

« Tiens, le dernier décérébré n'est pas là, remarqua Nessa tandis que les Maraudeurs s'installaient à deux ou trois sièges d'elles. »

« Sûrement encore en train de manigancer une fine plaisanterie, grommela Lily. »

« Aussi fine qu'un mur de Poudlard, précisa Tania à l'intention de Sirius. »

« C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il en toute innocence. »

« Si tu trouves drôle de coincer des Première Année innocents ou de les perdre dans Poudlard, si t'en prendre à tout ce qui bouge sous prétexte que tu le peux, te paraît normal, alors tu riras à leurs plaisanterie… Sinon… »

C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça faisait vraiment monstre. Donc c'est ainsi que les autres les percevaient ? Sirius fut soudainement pris d'un doute. Mais que lui arrivait-il, après tout, ce n'était que les Harpies, elles les détestaient depuis… Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait éclaircir ce point, qu'au moins cette expérience lui soit utile. Au passage, il pourrait aussi en profiter pour noter tout ce qu'aimaient ces jeunes filles et s'en servir une fois redevenu lui même…

Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. McGonagall ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son idée allait le servir. Oh non… Il dissimula son sourire dans son verre pour éviter que les jeunes filles ne le trouve suspect.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'elles quittaient la Grande Salle, suivit par les Maraudeurs.

_"Je prend les paris ou pas ?"_

Dumbledore arrêta ses amis, les Harpies tendirent les oreilles.

« C'est à propos de votre ami, Mr Black, expliqua le Directeur avec un regard pour le jeune homme métamorphosé, après une escapade nocturne supplémentaire, nous avons pris la décision de l'exclure pour une semaine, faire des Travaux d'Intérêt Généraux. »

« Mais Professeur..., commença James. »

Remus lui fila un coup de coude, le brun se tut.

Lily hocha la tête et fit signe aux filles de la suivre.

« Black viré ! Ça c'est du scoop ! s'exclama Tania. »

« Tania ! Ce que tu peux être mauvaise ! la morigéna Lily, pas du tout convaincante. »

« Miss White ?! appela le directeur. »

Sirius grimaça et se tourna vers le vieil homme avec un regard noir.

« Vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. »

Il hocha la tête.

« C'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui, Siria. On attend dans le Hall, l'informa Lily. »

« Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. »

Les jeunes filles disparurent dans les escaliers, tandis que Sirius suivait son Directeur dans un couloir.

« Alors Miss White, comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

« Ça suffit Professeur, s'énerva Sirius. Rendez-moi mon apparence ! »

« Désolé, mais cela est impossible. Le sort une fois lancé ne peut être modifié sans de dangereuse conséquence, il cessera de lui-même en temps voulu, c'est à dire dans une semaine. »

Sirius s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir.

« Vous plaisantez ?? »

« Absolument pas. Je me doute que cela vous horrifie et que vous ne comprenez pas bien cette sanction, remarqua avec sérieux le Directeur, mais je gage qu'à la fin de cette expérience vous aurez compris. Au-delà du désir du Professeur McGonagall de corriger votre comportement auprès des jeunes filles, j'ai accepté cette expérience pour d'autres raisons. J'espère que mes espoirs en vous ne serons pas infondés, sourit le Directeur. Parfois, certaines personnes ont besoin, pardonnez-moi l'expression, d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour évoluer et avancer. »

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre, il était sidéré, son Directeur avait réussi à le perdre complètement dans un enchevêtrement de phrases qui semblaient avoir du sens, vu son sourire.

Il crispa la mâchoire. Au final, cette conversation n'avait fait que préciser l'irréversibilité de l'événement. Il promit qu'une fois redevenu lui-même, il ferait payer à ses professeurs leur comportement, foi de Maraudeur !

« Au fait, vous êtes une jeune irlandaise qui étudit en Allemagne où son père à fait ses études. Vous êtes venue découvrir pour une semaine les méthodes de Poudlard où étudia votre mère, expliqua-t-il. »

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire payer ses professeurs sans se faire prendre en flag...

« Bonne journée Miss White, lança le Directeur, le tirant de ses pensées. Certaines Demoiselles vous attendent dans le Hall. »

Sirius le dévisagea.

« Je suppose que cela aussi était prémédité ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. »

« Lily est une jeune fille exceptionnelle, sourit le Directeur, comme ses amies. »

« Vous savez que cela apporte de l'eau à mon moulin ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire. »

« Oui, acquiesça le Directeur, mais cette eau alimente aussi mon propre moulin... Alors que le meilleur gagne. »

Laissant planté là un Sirius perplexe, Dumbledore s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

Alors que le Directeur disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, un sourire très machiavélique étira les lèvres de Sirius. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix autant tirer parti de cette situation... Il n'avait qu'à devenir super copain avec les Harpies et leurs soutirer un tas d'informations intéressantes... Après ça, James ne pourrait plus que lui baiser les pied pour le remercier...

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements avant de regagner le Hall où des filles souriantes l'attendaient. Cette journée allait être géniale !! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. La réalité allait être légèrement différente...


End file.
